1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for controlling the dispensing of batch quantities of materials and in particular to such an apparatus for preparing batches of one or more fluids, the apparatus automatically controlling, slowing and automatically terminating the flow of fluids upon the dispensing of preselected quantities thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for automatically metering predetermined quantities of fluids are well known. Such devices range from the common fuel dispenser found at retail gasoline stations to sophisticated batching systems for measuring and dispensing batch materials in industrial applications. Retail fluid dispensers and similar dispensers are limited in that they can dispense only a single material. Some such dispensers incorporate means for automatically terminating dispensing of the fluid or other material, but such devices have typically been electro-mechanical and have permitted the metering or dispensing of only incrementally fixed quantities of the material. In other systems, typically those for large industrial applications, devices for automatically controlling the dispensing of materials are highly sophisticated, complex systems. Such systems are expensive and specifically adapted for the particular application.
There exists, therefore, a need for a relatively small, compact and versatile device for controlling the preparation of a fluid batch by dispensing one or more different fluids, the quantity of material to be dispensed being readily altered, control of the dispensing or metering being precise, and wherein the system is highly reliable and fail-safe.